1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for anchoring surgical suture to bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to arthroscopic apparatus and methods for anchoring suture to cancellous bone using a suture anchor having an auger-like configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various devices, including sutures alone, screws, staples, wedges, and plugs have been used to secure soft tissue to bone. Recently, various types of threaded suture anchors have been developed for this purpose.
Suture anchors have been developed that are designed to be inserted into a pre-drilled hole. Other suture anchors are self-tapping. Self-tapping screws are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100, which discloses a cylindrical suture anchor. The suture anchor of the ""100 patent includes a drill bit at a leading end for boring a hole in a bone, followed by a flight of threads spaced from the drill bit for securing the anchor into the hole created by the drill bit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,662 discloses a self-tapping suture anchor having a flight of threads around a solid body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,616 discloses a similar suture anchor having an axial opening for holding a knotted piece of suture.
All of the above-noted suture anchors rely on a flight of threads disposed on the outer surface of a shank to secure the anchor to the bone. They all provide a relatively easy method of suture fixation in hard, cortical bone.
Recent studies indicate, however, that the above-noted suture anchors may have problems related to inadequate xe2x80x9cpull-outxe2x80x9d strength. This is true especially in softer bone sites, such as cancellous bone, or in bone tissue that has become compromised, such as in osteoporotic bone sites. The structure of cancellous, or cancellated, bone is lattice-like, or spongy. Osteoporotic bone is the result of a condition that reduces the quantity of bone or atrophies skeletal tissue, causing a porous condition of the bones. These bone types may present a limited range of specific fixation points that are available to the surgeon.
Also, certain known suture anchors also have a tendency to xe2x80x9cback outxe2x80x9d of the implantation site. Moreover, substantial bone loss is incurred simply upon installation of the above-described prior art suture anchors. This problem is acute particularly during procedures that require removal or relocation of suture anchors.
Accordingly, a need exists for a suture anchor that can be secured easily and effectively, especially in softer types of bone. A need also exists for a suture anchor that displaces a minimum amount of bone upon insertion. In addition, a need exists for a suture anchor having exceptional pull-out strength, especially in soft bone. A need also exists for a suture anchor that is averse to xe2x80x9cbacking outxe2x80x9d of the insertion site.
The suture anchor of the present invention overcomes disadvantages of the prior art, such as those noted above, and achieves the foregoing objectives by providing a corkscrew suture anchor having preferably a single thread spiralling helically around a central body.
The corkscrew suture anchor has a central body, a distal end, and a proximal end. The central body preferably tapers from the proximal end to terminate in a point at the distal end. The distal point preferably is rounded to avoid possible breakage sometimes encountered when using a sharp point. The point is approached by a concave cone having a taper more pronounced than that of the central body.
The proximal end of the corkscrew suture anchor body has a hex drive head incorporating a slotted suture eye for receiving one or more pieces of suture. At the junction between the hex drive head and the central body, the circumference of the central body advantageously is larger than the outer circumferential dimension of the hex drive head. Accordingly, the enlarged body adjacent the hex drive head forms a hole sufficient to accommodate a hex driver disposed over the hex drive head. The hex driver is described more fully below. This allows the suture anchor to be at least partially countersunk below the surface of the bone upon installation by preventing impingement of the distal end of the hex driver on the bone surface.
Advantageously, the threads of the suture anchor of the present invention provide an increased percentage of thread surface area for each turn of the screw, as compared with known suture anchors, thus providing increased pull-out strength, and a decreased tendency for back-out. The increase in the surface area of the thread is achieved in part by increasing the ratio of the outer diameter of the threads to the inner diameter of the threads. Preferably, the ratio is between 2.25 and 2.75. Most preferably, the ratio of the outer diameter to the inner diameter is 2.5.
In addition, the suture anchor has a higher thread pitch than prior art screws, thus increasing the area of thread for each turn of the screw, which also leads to greater pull-out strength. Significantly, due to the increased pitch, fewer turns of the corkscrew screw thread are required to advance the suture anchor into position. Accordingly, the suture anchor is easy to install, and displaces less tissue material upon insertion than known suture anchors.
The pull-out strength and minimal tissue damage are enhanced by the relatively compressed cross-sectional aspect of the thread, particularly in relation to the broad axial faces of the threads. The distal and proximal faces of the threads preferably form a square or rounded break edge at the outer diameter of the thread. In addition, the thickness of the thread increases proximally, such that at least the most proximal flight is thicker than each of the more distal flights.
Increased back-out resistance is enhanced by surface features, such as radial ridges, on the top and/or bottom faces of the screw threads. The surface features augment the engagement between the thread surfaces and the surrounding tissue once the suture anchor is installed.
The present invention also provides a suture anchor and driver assembly for driving the corkscrew suture anchor into bone. The driver is formed of a cannulated tube secured to a cannulated handle. A hexagonal socket formed on the distal end of the tube holds the suture anchor for rotation and installation into the bone. The outer diameter of the tube is equal to or less than the outer diameter of the proximal end of the suture anchor""s central body.
The driver is provided with a cleat on the side of the handle. Consequently, suture threaded through the cannulated driver can be wrapped around the cleat and fixed for shipping in a slot in the cleat using adhesive foam. One or more sutures, threaded through the suture anchor eye and up through the cannulated driver, can be pulled and secured around the cleat, whereby the suture is pinched under tension. Advantageously, the tensioned suture helps to hold the suture anchor in place at the distal tip of the driver. The suture anchor and driver assembly can be shipped, pre-loaded with suture, as a sterile, surgery-ready unit.
The present invention also provides a method of anchoring suture in bone using the suture anchor of the present invention. The method includes threading suture through the suture eye on the proximal end of the suture anchor. The driver is then turned to advance the suture anchor into the bone.
The anchors of the present invention can be used for arthroscopic procedures. Advantageously, the suture anchor can be installed using a hollow, cannulated grasper as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,243 to Schmieding, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The anchors also are advantageous for open and mini-open surgical procedures, such as open rotator cuff repair, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,801 to Habermeyer et al.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, which refers to the accompanying drawings.